There is provided a bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus as a device that manufactures a bag and at the same time fills the bag with articles to be packaged such as foods.
For example, a vertical pillow packaging machine forms a packaging material, which is a sheet-like film, into a tubular shape by a former and a tube, and seals (thermal sealing) overlapping longitudinal edges of the tubular packaging material by a longitudinal sealing means. Then, the inside of the tubular packaging material that becomes a bag is filled with the articles to be packaged which drop through the tube, a portion across an upper portion of a bag and a lower portion of a subsequent bag is sealed by a transverse sealing mechanism disposed below the tube, and thereafter the center of the transverse seal portion is cut by a cutter.
With such a bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus, there is a problem that sealing failure occurs since sealing is performed in a state in which the articles to be packaged and the like are contained in the seal portion.
Therefore, with the bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus in JP-A Publication No. 8-175524 (published on Jul. 9, 1996), the moving speed of sealing jaws included in the transverse sealing mechanism with respect to the conveyance speed of the film is controlled, and thereby the sealing jaws do not only seal the film but also serve a role as a squeezing mechanism that squeezes the articles to be packaged from a transverse sealing position into a packaging material disposed below by coming into contact with the tubular packaging material. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the above described sealing failure and also push bulky articles to be packaged into the packaging material disposed below. Thus, it is possible to improve a filling efficiency of the articles to be packaged into a product.
In addition, with regard to the demand for improving the filling efficiency of the articles to be packaged into the product, for example, JP-A Publication No. 2000-95205 (published on Apr. 4, 2000) discloses a bag manufacturing and packaging device provided with a shaking mechanism that imparts oscillation to a pre-sealed product in which articles to be packaged are contained so as to increase bulk density.